The Truth is Revealed/Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon apologized
Here is how The Truth is Revealed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon apologized goes in The Headliners. Later that day. Scrooge McDuck: Have I got news for everyone and everypony! Roar Omega Roar just won, 5-2! That means our town gets the stadium! Randall Boggs: Yuna and her friends will, because we'll kill those guys! Princess Yuna: I wander what's on news today. (turns on the T.V. for news) Princess Sharon: Look! Kent Brockman: This is Kent Brockman reporting to you live with some news! We have just been given evidence that one of the mares, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon aren't the mares they've been saying they were! Why, They were once bullies to Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed during their filly-hood! This is Kent Brockman from Channel 9 news. Golden Apple: You two were a jerks too Auntie Apple Bloom and her friends just like Roar Omega Roar who mess with me and my friends and cousins? Willow Apple: And you didn't tell us? Apple Feather: Why did you hide that truth? Treasurer: How could you? Diamond Tiara: We made a mistake. Emerald: Can you leave by keeping the truth from us? Game Player: Bummer! Game Facer: Bogus! Silver Spoon: We wish we could take it all back. Quaker: (sheds a tear) I can't believe we looked up to you two. Thunder Spectrum: Me either. Blue Star: Come on, Sunbeam. They're not worth it! Sunbeam: You're right! (walked away with the others) Diamond Tiara: I don't know what to say, guys. Silver Spoon: Neither do I. We're really sorry. Later. Princess Yuna: (sighs) I just don't understand any of this. Snowdrop: Me either. Nyx: Is that the reason why you two worry too much for Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet? Diamond Tiara: We were afraid that they'll get picked on without mercy because karma will be catching up with us. Silver Spoon: We couldn't learn our lessons and move on. The Cutie Mark Crusaders that we picked on when we were fillies didn't ever move on. Princess Sharon: I bet they'd be able to move on if you two said you were sorry. Later, There was a dinner party at The Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. Princess Cornelia: Isn't it the best Dinner Party ever? Queen Georgina: No doubt. Duchess Petunia: A wonder party. Empress Samantha: Indeed so. Diamond Tiara: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed. Can we talk to you for a minute? Apple Bloom: Sure, Diamond Tiara. Babs Seed: What's on your mind. Diamond Tiara: Look, We want to apologize for all the nasty things we did to you girls when we were fillies. Sweetie Belle: Really? Scootaloo: Or are you messing with us? Silver Spoon: No, It's true. We're sorry from the bottom of our hearts. Diamond Tiara: We hope you four can forgive us as we give you our old baseball mitts as a sign of our friendship. Silver Spoon: No hard feelings? Apple Bloom: We forgive you two. Sweetie Belle: No harm done. Scootaloo: Apology Accepted. Babs Seed: Friends for life. Diamond Tiara: Thanks you. Filthy Rich: (shed a tear) That's my girl. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225